Organization: Melcro Industries
Origin Melcro Industries was established in the Mobocanian year of 4005 on the planet Mobocan. A human from the species called "Wanderers", or "fentUm" in the Supretan language of Singskrit, introduced himself to the government of Supreta, showing a vast knowledge of biology and electronics. He was incredibly secretive with his past, but showed no sign of disloyalty, and thus quickly rose in his respective ranks until he became the main supplier and manufacturer of weapons and protection for the country. After having gone through a war with the rival country of Gei Si Heir, the protection and vast weaponry provided by the man called "Melcro" resulted in a standoff. In theory, Supreta held all the cards, but decided to not go further by attacking Gei Si Heir. Things remained at a constant peace. Only some ten years after arriving, Melcro gave an Ultimatum to his new country. He did not demand to rule, or be involved in any politics really. All that he required was free-roam to whatever materials and even individuals that he wished. The Zone Police agreed to not be involved with Mobocan,and Melcro increased the likelyhood of a treaty of non-involvement. Without him, the country would regress and be exposed. They had no other option. Relationships with the newly-formed "Melcro Industries" and the Supretan Government were quite tempered for some years, but the man never once betrayed the country and continued supplying impressive products. To this day, Melcro Industries has thrived to multiple zones, supplying all forms of customers while still remaining as the main protective agent for the Supretan country. Goods and Services Melcro Industries provides biological research, as well as biological programming, above all else. It has created many programmed drones: organic soldiers for specific tasks. It is said that Melcro himself has a special drone army designed after his "Favorite Creation". Melcro Industries is very wealthy in minerals and metals as well. It has created many weapons, but in terms of hardware, it mostly creates protective and disruptive devices rather than destructive. Most weaponry is far more exotic, with many more melee devices with blades than range-weaponry. Relations Outside of Supreta, Melcro Industries originally had a main secondary fascility and partnership with the Arma-9 Government branch on Mobius-8. This has been terminated after the destruction of Arma-9. Melcro Industries still has various bases on 4 other zones, one of which being "Iblicis". Melcro Industries is also a sponsor for the Glatiorian empire and the Isis Dominion. Notable achievements During the event known as "The Refine" a genocide against the Banshee Mobian and Nictrela Wolf species, Melcro Industries sponsored the invading armies and the defending armies, playing both sides, though clearly siding more with the invading armies. Melcro Industries is the only known organization to have products molded from the exoskeleton-like body of the giant aliens known as the "Ror Vlaseph", theroized to be the strongest non-energy-based material in the multiverse, as well as one of the rarest as most zones's versions of the Ror Vlaseph died after their home planet was destroyed. It was rumored that Melcro had created suits from the material and later confirmed when a rogue identity took the armor, rampaging against their species under the name "shIkER" or "Hunter". Melcro Industries has been renown for restoring no less than two planets that were originally going to burn out when their cores became unstable. The excess energy was transferred to Melcro bases elsewhere. While it is not neseccarily the greatest achievement, Melcro himself holds a personal amount of pride for his "favorite creation", a special hybrid of Nictrela and Banshee Mobian which he combined with traits from four other species. The creation was almost entirely stable, surviving some errors along the way. The man behind the name He rarely appears in public. He is usually only seen in government meetings. When he is seen, he seems... lax. He is tall, though his height seems to change from 6 feet up to 10 at times. Despite the grey and black coat he wears and large gloves and boots, his frame alone shows that he is a built man. His hair is a light grey, somewhat spiked but combed back, going upward except for the small ponytail at the very back. His eyes are a spiral of spiked triangles, red with grey for their colors. 'His name is Melcro, and that is all anyone ever discovered.' Category:Lore Category:Mobius United Continuity